Rules
Rules If still unsure about rules after reading through, confront a member of staff. Rules are subject to change at any time. By playing on our server, you agree to the following rules, if these rules are broken then consequences could lead up to permanent removal from the community. What is Cyber Bullying? ''' ☀Cyber Bullying is a violent act. It happens when we interact online in a destructive manner and think our actions have no impact on others. General '''1. Respect all staff members and their decisions Listen to and respect staff members. Trust their decision making. Obey staff; only if you truly think you are not incorrect, email to someone who has higher authority/ranking. Report abuse done by Administrators/Moderators via the use of private messaging. 2. Do not disrespect or harass other members Respect members; if a player tells you stop harassing them, do not continue what you are saying or doing. Do not harass members in any way. Do not spread rumors about others. Do not stalk players; this is considered harassment. Do not antagonize other members or staff members in order to evoke a reaction. 3. Do not use derogatory or profane language Keep the chat PG. Inappropriate names will be banned. Do not say/post anything inappropriate. 'Light' swearing words are allowed; for example "Crap". 4. Do not discriminate other members Phrases and words that may offend people of a certain group are not allowed; for example do not discriminate against different races, genders, countries, religions, sexual orientations. 5. Do not spam Do not repeat a message more than three times over a short amount of time. Do not repeat the same message constantly. Do not create meaningless messages take up two lines of text. 6. Do not use excessive caps Do not have a message containing all capital letters. A message with four letters or more with capitals is not allowed. Do not have a message contain mostly capital letters. 7. Do not advertise other communities, events, and advertising for profit is prohibited Do not post links unless asked. Posting links of live streams and YouTube channels is allowed if the stream contains relevant content towards the server. Do not post links of other communities. Do not attempt to encourage others to join another community. 8. Do not argue Flaming/trolling threads are not allowed as they may cause arguments. Discussion is allowed, arguing is not. 9. Do not exploit bugs or glitches Do not use bugs or glitches. Do not refuse to tell staff about a bug or glitch. Do not spread information about a bug or glitch to other members. 10. Do not use alternate accounts to benefit you Using an alternate account to avoid or bypass a ban is not allowed, IP addresses will be banned if necessary. You can use an alternate account if banned for an inappropriate name. Using an alternate forum account to like your post is not allowed. Do not use an alternate account in order to 'boost' kills or wins. 11. Do not mislead people Messages about alt+f4 or ctrl+w are not allowed. Impersonating staff or other members will not be tolerated. 12. Do not interfere with issues between staff and others Do not interrupt staff. Do not interfere with ban disputes, bans, arguments and other issues that arise. 13. Do not publicly post unauthorized private information Do not post/message personal information that is not authorized by the owner of the information. 14. Do not ask for OP Asking for OP many times will not be tolerated, with great power comes great responsibility. In-Game 1. All General rules apply 2. No illegal AFKing (Token Grinding) Afking isn't allowed. Examples: Putting something on your spacebar/shift, using a hacked client to use sneak, etc. etc. Doing so will result in an instant temp ban. 3. No hacked or modded clients Any suspicion of using a client can earn a temp ban or a permanent ban. Do not discuss clients or hacks on our server. Anything outside the vanilla Minecraft client that provides an unfair advantage is considered modding/hacking. Admitting to using a modded/hacking client will result in a ban. Do not modify files in your .minecraft to give an advantage. Allowed mods: * Optifine * Shaders Mod or "GLSL Shaders" * Toomanyitems * Armorstatus * Directionhub * Multiplayer Profiles Mod * Animated Players Mod 4. Do not use inappropriate skin Do not use discriminating/offensive or inappropriate skins. Examples of inappropriate skins; Hitler skins, nude skins, racist skins, skins contain swastikas. Forum 1. All General rules apply 2. Do not multipost If there is an update to a topic and no one has mentioned it, you are allowed to post again. Instead of multiposting use the edit button. 3. Do not replicate or repost a thread Please check to see if a topic has already been posted before posting. If a previous thread has been locked or deleted, do not bring it back up. 4. Do not grave-dig/necropost Do not post on threads that have been inactive for over a month. If the thread is relevant and important, this is allowed. Updating posts is allowed. 5. Do not post pointless threads/posts Do not post meaningless text or nothing of relevance to the thread. 6. Do not frequently bump threads Do not bump multiple times a day. Bump posts for a purpose. Double posting is considered to be the same as bumping a thread. 7. Post threads in correct sections It will get deleted automatically thus losing your thread. A warning could occur if posting incorrectly continues. 8. Keep a private conversation and issues kept private 9. Screamers, offensive, pornographic, and sexual material is not allowed Teamspeak 1. All General rules apply 2. Do not continuously switch channels Miscellaneous Factions World: 1. All General rules apply 2. Do not name items inappropriate names. 3. Do not accuse others of hacking without good reason. 4. No inappropriate buildings Skyblock World: 1. No griefing. 2. No bridging to other islands unless granted permission from the player. Creative World: 1. No griefing. Donator rules: 1. You will be treated equally as any other Minecraft player when breaking rules. 2. If you reverse a transaction after receiving your donator rank, you may be banned. 3. All terms and conditions apply which you agreed upon when buying the rank. Ban disputes: 1. Only people who have been banned can post one. 2. Ban disputes can be posted here following the required template here. 3. Once a final decision has been made, do not bother staff. Report abuse: 1. To report someone post here following the required template here 2. Fake evidence will result in you being banned. Criminal activities: Doing or making threats to DDoS or do any other criminal activity towards the server will be a "no tolerance" perm ban.__FORCETOC__